


Home

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi comes home to a sleeping Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Kakashi Hatake was finally home, the early morning rays filtering in through the windows as he removed his shoes and weapons at the door. The mission had been long and had drained most of his energy. Sometimes he wondered why he took missions that required him to travel out of the village. He certainly wasn’t hard up for money, but then who could deny the Hokage when she targeted you for a mission? Kakashi peeled his mask once he was deeper into his apartment. There wasn’t a sound breaking the silence and he had to wonder if his lover had gone out on a mission. 

Normally Naruto left a note, but as he checked the refrigerator in the kitchen, there was none to be found. Shrugging his shoulders, Kakashi guessed that maybe he went out to breakfast with friends. Naruto certainly needed them now with the turmoil and danger that was brewing in the air lately. It was only a matter of time before everything came to a head and they would be engaged in battle. Experience had taught Kakashi to cherish the moments he had with Naruto. He knew they wouldn’t last forever and they could be ripped from one another at any moment. 

Kakashi shrugged his flak jacket off as he entered the bedroom, a smile crossing his lips when he realized Naruto was still in bed. Silently padding over to the bed, he knelt and put an arm across Naruto’s torso as he buried a hand into the sunshine locks. Closing his eyes and lowering his head, Kakashi breathed in Naruto’s scent. He always smelled like home to Kakashi, no matter where they were, Naruto never failed to remind Kakashi of their life together and what they had built. 

Burying his nose deeper, Kakashi took a deeper breath, one that ghosted over Naruto’s ear and woke the sleeping teen. Sleepy blue eyes blinked wearily as the body rolled over, putting Naruto right into Kakashi’s welcoming arms. There was a bit of drool sliding out of the side of the other’s mouth and mismatched eyes were laughing when they opened. Naruto mumbled something unintelligible as he sought out Kakashi’s lips. 

Chuckling, Kakashi obliged his lover and pressed his lips to Naruto’s as a welcome. Gently, Kakashi pulled Naruto’s body up so he could sit behind him. It didn’t matter he was still a mess from the mission, only the warm person in front of him mattered in this moment. He knew Naruto needed the reassurance that he was alive and well. It was a fear rooted deep within the other ninja ever since Sasuke had abandoned the village. Kakashi proved himself when he pursued Naruto that he would not leave him like his best friend had. It had taken almost a year, but Kakashi had won in the end and all the hard work had been worth it. 

Winding his arms around Naruto’s waist as the other leaned back against him, Kakashi nuzzled the blond locks again. He had been elated when he found out Naruto adored any sort of affection and made it his prerogative to always shower Naruto with it. Hands that had seen the sun more than Kakashi’s own, covered his. It was all he needed to know that Naruto was glad he was home and safe. Despite what people thought, Naruto wasn’t always loud. It was a side only Kakashi would see and he guarded it like a dragon would their treasure. 

“Welcome home,” Naruto said huskily, his voice still laden sleep as he turned his head to nuzzle Kakashi’s neck.


End file.
